Ring of Life
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Different end to 'Hero'. UPDATED
1. Ring of Life

Ring of Life 

By: Wolfa Moon

__

DISCLAIMER: OK hero kinda did happen but this has a different ending.

Hope you enjoy.

If you want a hint read 

#7,8,9 Family Tree Series

Doyle and Cordy climb up a ladder to the same level that Angel is on and they all meet on a platform level with the beacon.   
"What does that thing do?" Doyle asked as he reached the top.  
"Its light kills anything with human blood." Angel answered.  
"Well, it's getting brighter and that doohickey - it's fully armed, isn't it?"   
"Almost. If I pull the cable, I think I can still shut it off." Angel and Doyle looked at it.  
"How're you gonna do that without touching the light?" Cordelia realizing.  
"Angel, that's suicide. There's got to be another way."   
Angel looks at the demons in the hold then at Cordy: "It's all right."   
"No!" Cordy protested.  
Angel puts a hand on Doyle's shoulder. 

Doyle grabbed his hand.

"You'll need this." Doyle placed a ring on his hand. Angel looked at him. "The good fight yeah?" Angel looked to the beacon. He jumped over to the beacon. The light was growing brighter. Angel pulled at the wires. Doyle and Cordelia watched. The light grew brighter. Everyone held their hand to their face or watched in amazement. The wires were pulled. The light that filled the room died down. Some of the demons began to lower their arms. Angel was standing on the beacon unharmed. The demons began to lower him and the beacon down. Doyle and Cordelia ran to his side. She hugged him then punched him in the arm.

"Jerk. " Doyle came over. Angel looked down at the ring.

"I destroyed this." 

"No you destroyed the original. This is a duplicate."

"How?" Angel took the ring off. It disintegrated. They looked in amazement.

"One time use."

"Where did you get?"

"Hey I may be a lowly messenger but I do get workman's comp once in a while."

"This was it?"

"Yup." Angel took Doyle's hand and shock it.

"Thanks Doyle."

"Don't mention it." He turned at a glowing Cordelia. Her mouth looked like it was going to hurt. "So Princess we still up for that dinner?"

****

The End

__

I could run a series from this if you want. But give the word and I will if not I hope you enjoy.

So I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Dinner Date

Doyle had bought a new shirt and a nice pair of black pants ****

RING OF LIFE 2: DINNER DATE

Doyle sat at the table for a while. It had been a long two days since the ship. He fiddled with the glass in his hand. He had had a dream the other night in which it was he who risked his life and lost it for all the demons. He shuck his head at the thought. "It's only a dream." He told himself. Doyle took a sip and set it down. He tugged at the tie which musta been the twentieth time. It was 8:13 PM. Cordelia was running late. Bet she's getting all dolled up. Doyle looked down at his suit. Black slacks, nice dark green coat and a nice white blouse and a nice red tie. Hey it looks good he told himself. But you know Cordelia. One of the waiters came over and lit the candle in front of him. A flash from his dream appeared. He felt the heat burn him. He shuck his hand at the sensation. 

"Hey Doyle." Doyle looked up. He stood up. In front of him stood the girl he long waited for.

"Hello, Cor-delia." He came around and moved the chair out. She was in a beautiful short blue dress. "You look lovely." She sat down and sat in.

"So do you. I like the suit." He sat back down.

"Thanks." He took a sip of his drink.

"You okay?"

"Yeah you?" he looked nervous, she noted.

"Great." they both smiled at each other. They sat in silence for a little bit. It felt weird but nice. The waiter came over and broke the silence.

"Here you go madam?" he handed her a menu. Then he handed one to Doyle. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um, "she looked to Doyle. He was paying for this. A nice French restaurant. Man this is gonna cost him a fortune. "A water."

"Get her one of these." He tapped his drink. The man nodded and walked off.

"I don't drink."

"You don't drink coke?" Cordelia looked confused.

"When did you give up drinking." She joked.

"About 3 weeks ago." he said seriously and took a drink. It had been only two days since the incident.

"Wait, you had a drink after a vision just the other day."

"No it was the bottle that said liquor it was really ice tea."

"You quit."

"Yeah one of the things for the ring."

"The ring meant that and what else?"

"Drinking, my past services and that's it."

"You're not lying?"

"No princess. I swear." Cordy gave him a stare. The waiter came back over and set down her drink.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Um," she looked down. "Not yet." The waiter walked away. Cordy looked over at him. He smells good, she thought. "So what took you so long to do this?" he looked at her. He looked scared.

"Well um, because I thought you would, reject me." He took his glass in his hand.

"So know you know." She smiled. He smiled back at her. "So what's good here?" 

"Well, I heard…." The glass dropped to the ground. 

"Doyle?" Doyle grabbed his head. She came around to his side. He held his hands to his head. People wear staring. His eyes were squeezed tightly. "Migraine," she told the people. His eyes finally opened. He looked for a drink. Cordelia handed hers. He drank it. "You ok?"

"Great timing." He sat up. She looked into his eyes.

"Rain check?"

"Yeah." She helped him up. She raised her hand in the air. The waiter came over. "Check please." The waiter walked back. Doyle stood up. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah fine." She straightened his collar. They stood up and looked at each other. The waiter came over. Doyle pulled out his wallet and paid the man $20 for the cokes. Cordelia and Doyle walked out of the restaurant. "Great dinner."

"A night to remember."

*******

Angel was sitting on his couch reading a book. _It looked pretty interesting_. He dropped the book on the table. _Not my type of book. _Angel ran his hands through his hair. His thoughts ran over the past couple of days. The scourge, the demons, the device, the ring, Cordelia and Doyle on a date. Angel couldn't stand it any more. He got up. The soft Celtic Music began to play. Angel took of his shirt and stood in the middle of the room. He began to do his kata. While Angel was doing this, his thoughts remained on the ring and what Doyle had done. Another thought ran through his head. _What if Doyle didn't have the ring? _Angel shuck at the thought. He has been having dreams too about Doyle not being here. He shock the thought out of his head. He heard some rumbling upstairs and stopped. Than he heard the familiar voice of Doyle and Cordelia. He stopped his kata when they came down the stairs.

"Trouble man."

"Let's go." Angel got his jacket. He looked Doyle up and down. "Nice suit." Then they left.

****

TBC

Sorry took so long.


End file.
